hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Natepop777/Genndy Tartakovsky And Hotel Transylvania 3
Alright, yestarday it was announced that Genndy Tartakovsky will be back to direct the third installment of Hotel Transylvania. But what he said about why he is returning has to be talked about. These are Tartakovsky's actual words on why he is returning. " I thought I was done exploring the world of Hotel Transylvania after the first two films, but while I was away from the franchise finishing my TV show Samurai Jack, an idea sparked that I got really excited about and made it irresistible to return and helm myself this third adventure. " so lets debunk this! First of all, he is coming back! Though stating that he had other ideas in mind. He decides to return after inspiration struck him from an idea that would make Hotel Transylvania 3 great. Do you buy that? I truly think that their was a train reck somewhere, eaither that sony won't help him in his other idea's or that his other animations just aren't getting him that boost in popularity. Anyways that is just what I think, mostlikly wrong, hopefully wrong, but otherwise I just think that this returning after declaring that he would not just seems fishy. But their is also another statement that comes from after the release of Hotel Transylvania 2 and here it is. " Making a sequel is always difficult. Right away, you have something that was successful and now you have to make sure you aren’t going to ruin it. Collaboration is great, but sometimes collaboration is hard. You see it one way, but screenwriters Adam Sandler and Rob Smigel see it another way. You have a lot of people with a lot of say and power and sometimes that makes it more difficult. We also re-did the story a bunch of times to get it right. In the first script, we had the main villain as a real estate agent. I’m an animation snob and it was hard to imagine that, in this great world of monsters, our main character was a real estate agent. We went through and put up the whole story with him, and it was obvious it wasn’t working. " Wait, real estate villian? Rewrite? so does this mean that the information from Imdb is wrong, which states that Dennis is now a full vampire and that the Drac pac alongside Mavis, Jonathan, and Dennis are fending off from an evil Real Estate who wants to take the Hotel away. If so lets jump for joy for the idea of an real estate agent trying to take the hotel is just hollywood being money grabbers, and also the idea is just cheesy and lets face it, stupid. But who knows I may be wrong and the whole movie is about a real estate agent trying to take the hotel. So ya thats really all I wanted to take about. Read Tartakovsky's comments and write what you think about this situation. Category:Blog posts